Drabbles
by Zephis
Summary: Voici ce que j'ai fait de mes grandes vacances... J'ai écrit des Drabbles... Je vous préviens, centrés sur KuraxHiei. Bonne lecture!
1. Envie irrésistible

Bon, je vous présente mes drabbles et petite, toute petites scène de Yuyu Hakusho.

Très centrées sur le couple Kurama x Hiei, je ne sais pas si elles aborderons autre chose. Bref, voilà!!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**_Envie irrésistible_** _14/08/06_

_Drabble, un kistu en chaleur... un Hiei qui cède... voilà:_

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ? Explique !

- Calme-toi. Je voulais juste être avec toi, j'ai le droit, non ?

- Ouais, mais…

- Hiei, tais-toi !

- Hn, Kurama, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ce que j'ai… ? Mais j'ai envie de toi, koi !

- Mais nous sommes dans des toilettes !

- Et alors, c'est peut-être pas très romantique, mais c'est assez intime.

- Mais, Kurama, on est dans un restaurant !

- Et alors !

Kurama s'était approché du jaganshi qui se trouvait acculé contre le mur sans plus de moyen de fuir. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Hiei ne pus tenir plus longtemps…


	2. En forêt

**_En forêt_** _14/08/06_

_Drabble, recherche d'un couple en rut... c'est un genre ça...? Kurama et Hiei en train de faire des choses..._

- Kuramaaaaa !!! Hieeiiii !!! Vous êtes oooùùùù ???

- 'Tain, la forêt est immense, Yusuke, tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ?

- J'sais pas, mais j'en ai marre de les chercher, si ça se trouve, ils sont dans un coin en train de…

- Ouais, pas la peine de continuer. On rentre.

- J'te suis Kuwa.

Un peu plus loin, deux personnes, en sueur, l'une adossée à un arbre, les jambes accrochées autours des hanches de l'autre. L'une a des cheveux roux et une peau laiteuse. L'autre à des cheveux noir et une peau basanée. Ils prennent du plaisir.


	3. Hiei la bouillotte

**_Hiei la bouillotte_** _16/08_

_Pas drabble… mais kawai !!_

- Brr ! J'ai froid ! Je suis totalement congelé ! Hiei, viens me réchauffé !

- Hn ? Quoi ? Il fait pas froid, t'es frileux ou quoi ?

- Hiei, pas chier, je me les cailles !

Yusuke et Keiko, à côté, enlacés, pouffent de rire. Yukina secoue la tête, désolée du manque de compréhension de son frère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! s'exaspéra le jaganshi en se levant.

Kurama en profita pour l'attraper par la taille, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise à son petit ami, et le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le blottissant contre lui et s'accrochant pour se réchauffé au mieux.

- Fallait le dire que c'était ça que tu voulais, mon Kitsu.

Hiei s'assit plus confortablement sur les genoux de son koibito, enlaça son cou, mis sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et augmenta sa température corporelle. Le kitsune soupira d'aise avant de poser sa tête sur celle de Hiei et laisser balader ses mains sous son maillot.

Le jaganshi murmura, de sorte que seul Kurama l'entendit :

- Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, toi. J'ai pas fini de te réchauffer, tu vas voir ce soir… !

Les joues du Yokho prirent une jolie couleur rouge pâle. Il resserra son étreinte, devant l'incompréhension de leurs amis…

* * *

Me suis bien marrer en l'écrivant celui-là!! Bon, plus long qu'un drabble, mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme

Review...?

ps: je ne sais pas quand je vais en mettre d'autre...


	4. Trois pour le prix d'un!

Trois pour le prix d'un!!! Je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOEL et de BONNES FETES !!!

* * *

**_Opposé_** _23/11/06_

Il est mon opposé. Pourtant, c'est ce qui fait que nous nous complétons parfaitement, je pense. Me croirez-vous si je vous disais qu'il peut être d'une douceur incroyable? Oui, oui. C'est étonnant quand on sait comment il peut être froid et indifférent. Encore plus étonnant, le fait qu'il soit un démon de feu…

Mais , oui, Hiei peut être tendre, romantique pafois. Il m'a même souhaité, à sa manière, la Saint-Valentin, et aussi mon anniversaire. J'ai été agréablement surpris. Il savait que je ne l'attendais pas. Oh, oui, je l'aime!

* * *

**_Sentiments_** _23/11/06_

Il avait réussit à m'attendrir… Il avait atteint son but… Il me rendait chaque jour plus fort… et plus tendre… Et maintenant? Comment vais-je faire? Il m'avait permis de découvrir des sentiments inconnus… D'abord l'Amitié… la Tendresse… l'Amour… et enfin la Tristesse, le Désespor, le Vide…

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me quitterais pas! … Pourtant, tu l'as fait, pourrai-je te pardonner un jour…? Je sais bien que tu ne me reviendras pas. Ce n'est plus possible… par contre, moi, je peux te rejoindre… Je vais venir en Enfer pour toi mon amour…

* * *

**_Schizo…_** _23/11/06_

Une double personnalité… ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger… Oui, je suis schizophrène… Mais il semble aimer ça… Je peux changer du tout au tout en un instant… ça donne du piment à notre couple. Autant je peux être doux, tendre et romantique, autant je suis ensuite passionné, avide, presque violent. Il ne dit rien.

Je l'aime, je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Il me l'a montré tant de fois. Pas comme on peut s'y attendre quen on le connaît un peu… Même pour moi, qui le connais sur le bout des doigts…


End file.
